massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Byzanthium - Elections of the First Empire
This page is to describe the Elections of the First Byzanthine Empire. This information is provided for historical reasons only and do not reflect the status of the Third Byzanthine Empire (the current version). Election of 07th July 2012 Election period starts at 02nd July. Please come back then to find the new candidates. Candidates Election of 10th June 2012 Results Candidates Decrees of the senate *no taxing of the byzanthian citizens in this period *a new tier will be introduced to the profressions **Byzanthium - Navy *SouthPoint will be included into Byzanthium * Proceedings during the rule *We have now claimed land in front of Daenshore (in Daendroc) for shops of our citizens (by Snie) **The shop was moved some chunks to the south by FireSoap ***The shop of Aquilonia too ***Portals between our shops were built up *Faction tutorial room was re-designed by Lachrymology and is now divided into five big rooms **The tier rooms were designed by Skylord_ZIM, Lachrymology and Ben_2025 *God_of_Chickens and Lachrymology finished the skeletal structure of the hive *thecacher joined the faction for a temporarily ( as Eventus_Mangare ;] ) **He has built up "The Joking Jester" in Festum next to tavern for events *The Inn was griefed by Suamalainen **Suamalainen got kicked for a lot a stealing and griefings ***Stolen musicboxes, brewing stands, coal from warehouse, various private stuff from other members ***Griefed two rooms at the Inn and re-sized one, made a cellar and doesn't want to abide by the rules ***Raided all the animal farms more than 3 times, was warned three times not to do this ***Destroyed a lot of blocks from buildings to get into private rooms (without repairing them) ***He also robbed all the non-private chests **He fetched all his personal stuff and carried it out of the capital *A lot of griefed buildings were repaired (Gwendyn and Lachrymology) *First Winnterz got kicked, cause it seemed he had griefed the Inn with Suamalainen **Winnterz joined Byzanthium again after clearing up that misunderstanding ** Got kicked again shortly after re-join, because of disturbing other citizens *The Inn got resized up to 12 rooms (God_of_Chickens and Lachrymology) *A dungeon for the citizens was built up and will be opened 25th, June (Lachrymology) *Gate to Montusia is now created (Lachrymology) *Outpost next to Imperials was builded (Lachrymology) *New profession Navy is introduced **kingfisher123 will be leader of that profession ***Territory for the navy is claimed outside of the capital (Lachrymology) ***Navy port was finished by BigBellyBuddah and kingfisher123 ***Profession room for Navy was finished by kingfisher123 ***BigBellyBuddah created two ships at port (Neptune's Fury and The Emperor's Pride) ***Created naval living space with farm on roof and protected tree farm, too ***Portal to port is now in the basilica ***Port has been renamed from "The Harbour" to "Mare Nostrum" *epix37 got kicked, because of flaming and insuting our allies and speaking homophobic *God_of_Chickens ranked up to the first Collector *Ben_2025 and SecretLunatic ranked up to the first priests **Ben_2025 following Diane, SecretLunatic following Neptune *Byzanthium had defended the capital successful again the attacking waves of BloodMage, Mongloids, Caledonia, Denmark and Elements *War House was built up by Lachrymology **His house will be used, if the capital get attacked - all citizens will get weapon and armor there *New tutorial room for the building rules is opened (Lachrymology) *Flying cloud above Byzanthium is part of the religion tier and belong to the temple/oracle (Gwendyn) **Portal to the cloud is in the oracle working room (SecretLunatic) *God_of_Chickens restructured the great melon farm *All the Centurions now have an own villa in Quirinalia (Gwendyn/Lachrymology/Shaguar189) *New claimed outpost next to our enemy Imperials was built up (Lachrymology) **One-way portal to it was created in the basilica (Lachrymology/SecretLunatic) *Four new personal houses for Ben_2025, woodland_mole, AliBond and chickencutter *Marcootje14 started to build the great library in Montusia *Various dead locked objects got removed (Lach. called Igel_Son and Ulumulu1510) *SecretLunatic had finished the shop at the Festum's ship *Marcootje14 had claimed a mobspawner between Capital and country house *Head Quarter with warning-system was built by Shaguar189, CPTCarter and Chapston **Warning light system with one extra bunker as command station (in Inner City) and one integrated in the desert gate (Shaguar189, CPTCarter and Chapston) **Ingame map room of Byzanthium Capital started **Panic room with panic button, which closes all gates in town (Lachrymology) *The three villas for the Centurions are finished (Gwendyn for CPTCarter, Lachrymology for Chapston, Shaguar189 on his own) Meetings *1. Meeting **participants: Shaguar189, Gwendyn, Lachrymology **topics: ***next building project (not colosseum at first) ***national service (to discuss with Skylord_ZIM) ***structure military (will be done) ***taxing the citizens (to discuss with Skylord_ZIM) ****Shaguar189 want to tax i.e. iron/gold ****Gwen./Lachry. don't want to introduce (because citizens spended silver for shop) *2. Meeting **participants: Skylord_ZIM, Gwendyn, Lachrymology **topics: ***taxing the citizens ****Skylord_ZIM, Gwendyn, Lachrymology = No; Shaguar189 = Yes ****3/4 against taxing - no taxing in this period ***talked about suamalainen, that he can't stay any longer in faction ****he got banned from server 8 days for griefing another faction (13th June - 21th June) ****he stole musicboxes, brewing stands, coal from warehouse, destroyed one entire room at the Inn and resized another room (with cellar) and doesn't wanted to accept various rules ***talked about Kaelim2003 and Winnterz ***debated about a new living area next to festum with villas ****Skylord_ZIM, Lachrymology = No; Gwendyn, Shaguar189 = Yes ****we have to debate about that topic again ***talked about our war with Imperials, some plans were discussed *3. Meeting **participants: Skylord_ZIM, Gwendyn, Lachrymology, Shaguar189 ***topics: ****Villas *****the villas for the Centurions was built up in Quirinalia ****NothernEmpire *****Skylord_ZIM, Gwendyn, Lachrymology, Shaguar189 = No *****Byzanthium will not join the alliance of the greatest northern empires ****HeadQuarter *****the HeadQuarter was built up in Outskirts *4. Meeting **participants: Gwendyn, Lachrymology, Snieuwenhuizen19 ***topics: ****SouthPoint *****Gwendyn, Lachrymology, Snieuwenhuizen19 = Yes *****SouthPoint will be included into Byzanthium Uncleared circumstances *sewer system connections to the houses *include SouthPoint to faction (replacement for Obsidian Order) *move the houses of members away to the housing districts *building advices at each ressource-field, nearly a how-to like at the animal farm Election of 27th May 2012 Results Candidates Decrees of the senate *no new member gets a house **he/she will stay first in the hostel/temple/legion base **if the member reaches rank 3 and an active player for a week he is allowed to get a plot ***that decission depends on the profession leader *finished the temple and the religion profession (gwendyn/artisunic/skylord_zim) *building up a prision at the foot of the temple mountain (shaguar/chapston/carter) *the election period was resized to three weeks *the shops at the festums' place are authorized **first of all we will include six shops **one of the shops will be the shop of the architect *colosseum/pvp arena is authorized **the place is fixed to the festum district *snie was asked about a secound leader beside him as backup **first of all he wants to reign at his own *the war with Avgard is over (result of shaguar) *the capital is now divided into various districts (by snie) *snie has chosen to build a subway which connects the districts *loek has left the faction forever, now snie is augustus of the empire **the stockpile is freed from loeks' protection and now directing by lachrymology *tavern was builded by lachrymology at the festum in order of snie *new gate was builded to connect montusia to the inner city (lachrymology) *subfaction Aquilonia left their base and opened up a new one *election candidate/vote wall was moved from /f home to senators building *various roofs of buildings were fixed (shaguar/lachrymology) *portals were fixed by chapston *declaimed the border of Avgard to Byzanthium (lachrymology/gwendyn) *one of the portals is now save *the senate authorized the building of a vampire hive where vampires of Byzanthium can live in future (protected from sunlight) Proceedings during the rule *the senators building was finished (carter/chapston) **the library and the garden next to it, too (carter/chapston/shaguar) *griefer and thiefes got kicked and punished by suamalainen and shaguar *way to temple was fixed by skylord_zim and finished/decorated by lachrymology *plots where settled down by gwendyn with ressource chests on it *tutorial was introduced into f home (lachrymology) *responsible for the starter-kit at tutorial is gwendyn *legion bases were fixed and expanded (shaguar/chapston/carter) *filled up water under the senate building/garden/library (lachrymology) *altars of light and darkness were builded by gwendyn **altars for the gods were builded by skylord_zim *map of factions was introduced beside f home by gwendyn *animals farm is now protected against enemy vampires (gwendyn) *byzanthium got many newcomers which were tried to get included into byzanthien empire **hired by shaguar *netherward-field in nether outpost was created by artisunic/zepo *childem and artisunic try to get/spend money for the shop in silveredge *job/to-do-wall was builded by gwendyn and lachrymology but was remove after one week, because stockpile is now finished *skylord_zim and zepo got praetorians *god_of_chickens got leadership over the lumberjacks *chaytontakoda got leadership over the labourers Uncleared circumstances *sewer system connections to the houses *gate to the montusia must be created by a premium *portal to Aquilonia has to be fixed *military has to re- structure their profession like the gathering and religion professions had done *move the houses of members away to the housing districts *gathering money for a shop in silveredge *ingame map room of byzanthium capital *building advices at each ressource-field, nearly a how-to like at the animal farm